


Runaway

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles walks in on his brother and boyfriend making out he moves to Beacon Hills to stay with his dad. Stiles wasn't ready to get into another relationship, especially so soon, that is until he met Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,   
showing her how to shoot a combo...  
  
And he don't know...

                                                                                    ****

 

Stiles wanted to run. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew that someone like Bentley Jameson didn’t want him. He was a kid too invested in Star Wars and Werewolves. No one wanted to date that. But he thought that Bentley was different, thought that Bentley loved him for who he was. That wasn’t the case. Right now, Stiles had come over to Bentley’s with their movie of the week to watch for their annual movie night. Tonight was also going to be the night that Stiles told Bentley he was ready to go the next step. Ready to do what he’s been holding out on. When Stiles opened the door all of that vanished. Bentley was sitting on the couch, Stiles’ twin Brother Stuart sitting on his lap. The two were making out, hard. Instead of speaking, letting them know that he was in the room he turned and ran away. He didn’t think that they would care anyway.

                                                            ***

 

Stiles dropped to the ground the moment he reached his home. His mom called him but he chose to ignore her. He didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment. His phone began to vibrate, he took it out and stared at the screen. Bentley. Some nerve. He ignored the call and threw the phone against the wall. The loud thump alerted his mom who rushed up the stairs.

“Stiles?” Claudia’s voice was low as she knocked on the door. Stiles didn’t respond. “Stiles sweetie. What’s wrong?”

“Stuart. Stuart’s what’s wrong. He…He mom can I go live with dad?” Stiles asked.

Claudia sighed. “Stiles. It’s the middle of the school year. Why don’t you just finish up here and go next year.”

Stiles shook his head. “No. Please. Can I go now? I can’t stay here. Not with Stuart. Please mom.”

She could see the hurt on her son’s face. Something big must have happened. “Okay. I’ll call your dad tonight and have him pick you up.”

“Thanks mom.”

                                                ***

 **** _That I dug my key into the side_  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,   
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,   
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

 

Stiles was packing when Stuart came home that night. Dad would be picking him up early the next morning. He asked his mom why he couldn’t drive there, Beacon Hills was only a two hour drive from their home. She didn’t want him to do so.

“Going somewhere?” Stuart asked. He took a seat on his bed, watching his brother.

“As if you care.”

“I do care. You’re my brother.”

Stiles snorted. “Right. Brothers. Look don’t worry about it. Okay. You won’t ever have to worry about me again.”

Stuart stood up and walked over to his brother. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Stiles shook it off.

“Don’t touch me.”

“What did I do? Why are you acting like this?”

“Why am I acting like this? Let’s see. I went over to my boyfriend’s house for a movie night and what do I see? You and him. I knew you were like this, but I didn’t think you would do it to your own brother.”

“Stiles. I am so sorry. He came onto me. I tried to stop him.”

“You tried and you failed. So I’m leaving. You won’t have to worry about me. You can have him.”

                                                ***

 

 **** __  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke.  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
and he's a-thinking that he's going to get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars’ worth of that bathroom Polo*...

**_******_ **

****

 

Beacon Hills hadn’t changed a bit since Stiles was last there. The only difference was the new people in town.

“You okay buddy?” Sheriff Stilinski asked.

“I’m fine dad. I just want to forget everything that happened there. I want to forget them.”

                                                                        ***

 

“You’ll be starting on Monday. Your school sent in your transcripts and actually you’re ahead of everyone in your grade so you don’t have to worry about catching up.”

“Great, so I’m going to go head into town and get familiar with the place.”

“Uh yeah okay. You want me to drive you?”

Stiles shook his head. “I’ve kept in contact with Scott McCall. He’s coming to pick me up.”

“Yeah, okay. Just be back before Dark. There’s a curfew intact.”

                                                                        ***

 

“It’s been a while.” Scott McCall smiled as Stiles made his way to the car.

“We talk.”

“Yeah. Talk but dude I haven’t seen you in what, five years? Look at how tall you’ve gotten.”

Stiles smiled. “And look how short you’ve gotten. So where we off too?”

“Oh I hope you don’t mind. I’ve got to pick up Isaac from his brother’s house. And then I was going to show you all the hot spots in town.”

“Isaac?”

“Oh… Yeah. Isaac Lahey. He’s kind of, sort of my boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend? Mister I will never ever date because the only boy I have ever liked wasn’t into me.”

“We were eleven. I didn’t know then. But now I do and I actually really like this guy. He’s amazing.”

“Well. I can’t wait to meet him.”

                                                            ***

 

There was a very attractive, make that two very attractive men standing outside of one of the buildings just fifteen minutes from Stiles’ home. He couldn’t look away.

“The blonde. That’s Isaac and the tall brooding one is his brother Derek.”

Derek. The name sounded in Stiles’ mind. “Derek Hale? The Derek Hale? The one who’s two years older than us, that Derek Hale? The one that went to first base with Jennifer Blake the moment he turned fourteen?”

“Yeah, that’s him but he’s not into girls anymore. He’s dating this guy named Matt.”

“Oh, Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.”

“I want him back by nine. We’re having dinner with mom.” Derek was leaning into the side where Stiles was sitting. It had been awhile but Stiles had to admit to himself that Derek Hale had really grown up.

“Got it. Nine.”

Derek looked at Stiles for a moment. “You must be Stiles.”

“How do you…”

“News travel fast. Especially when the sheriff told everyone he had to go visit his wife for a couple of hours. Didn’t you have a brother?”

Stiles looked down. “Yeah. He’s with mom. I came here alone.”

“Oh, cool. If you need anything I’m here to help. Always.”

**_“Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world… or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives. For better… or worse.”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_Front page magazine_  
Everybody says that she's a queen  
But that's you to me  
And I just want to let you know that  
She likes the flashing lights  
I love the way that you like candle light  
Stay close by my side  
I just want a chance to show that 

“So you know Scott?”

The group had gone to one of the local clubs. The place wouldn’t be open for another five hours but Scott was friends with the owner’s son and he let them hang out there.

“Yeah. We go back.” Stiles smirked looking down at his drink. It was nothing more than a sprite mixed with lemon. Bentley’s favorite.

“He’s never mentioned anyone from before. Let alone someone that looks like you.”

Scott choked on his drink, Stiles stared in amusement at him as Isaac tried to help him.

“Hey, you’re taken okay. None of that.”

“I know but I can admire can’t I? He’s handsome. Anyone can see that. So Stiles, do you have a boyfriend?”

This time Stiles choked. “What?”

“Someone as handsome as you can’t be single. There has to be some lucky guy out there that you’ve got on a leash.”

Stiles shook his head. “Actually no. There’s no one. No one at all.”

“Huh, well you know. My brother’s not seeing anyone right now.”

“He’s dating Matt.”

“Matt is irrelevant. He’s a douche bag, someone I don’t approve of. He hates me and I hate him. So when it comes to the point where I want him out I will let Derek know, Derek takes into account everything I say and I’ll tell him that I am done with Matt. They’ll break up and Stiles seems like a good enough guy for Derek.”

“That’s really harsh.” Scott admitted.

“It’s not harsh. Matt threatened me before. Did I tell you that? Yeah he told me that if I didn’t leave the house, remind you that night you came to pick me up and I was pissed off, he would make up some story to Derek and get me grounded. The nerve.”

Halfway during the conversation Stiles tuned them out. His mind far away. Despite what Bentley did he missed him. And a lot. Bentley was the first person he ever dated, ever kissed and he missed him. Like crazy. The tap of Scott’s hand alerted Stiles.

“Oh, What? Sorry?”

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow.  Stiles come out with us. Derek’s taking us to the amusement park in San Francisco. Come. You’ll have fun.” Isaac said. “It’ll be fun and it’ll give you a chance to get to know him.”

“I don’t know. I’m not really looking for a boyfriend at the moment.” Stiles said sadly.

“Okay, I get that. But it’s for the near future. I like you. Just think about it. You and he can be friends first. Sorry if I’m being pushy. I just really hate Matt.”

                                                                                                ****

 

“Have fun?” Sheriff asked. He had cooked dinner, Stiles had never known his dad to cook before. They were eating in comfortable silence.

“It was nice. Met Scott’s boyfriend. Isaac seems pretty nice.”

“Oh he is. Great kid. That brother of his really looks out for him.”

“Derek seems nice.”

“He is. Very polite. Very generous.’’

Stiles picked at his food. Derek seemed nice. But he wasn’t looking for that. He would look for friendship. That’s what he needed right now. Friendship.

“Well, seeing as you’re practically raving about Derek, Isaac invited me to go with him, Scott and Derek to San Francisco. There’s an amusement park they want to take me to.”

“I don’t know. You just got here. You barely know them.”

“But I know Scott. Please dad. I’ll keep my phone charged and on every second. You want me to make new friends. And I have. This will further the friendship.”

“Fine. But I will call you every hour.”

                                                            ****

 

Stiles stayed awake that night. He was thrilled actually. He always wanted to go to San Fran but his mom was hesitant to let him go. Now he got the chance. And with his friends.

The bedside table vibrated. Stiles reached over and checked his phone. It was a text from Stuart.

_Dude. Talk to me. Please. I’m so sorry about what happened._

Stiles deleted the message. He still was mad at Stuart. It wasn’t a secret how Stuart felt about Bentley. He’s always had a crush on him. Since the first day that Stiles bought him home to meet the family, it was there.

_“Trust me. My family will love you. Mom is a sweet heart and Stuart, Stuart will love you too. Calm down.”_

_Bentley smiled at Stiles and took a hold of his hand as the other boy opened the door. He was greeted to the smell of authentic Italian cooking. Claudia came out of the kitchen carrying the Bruschetta. She smiled at the two boys._

_“Take a seat. Dinner will be ready soon. Stuart, Come down here now.”_

_She rushed back into the kitchen just as Stuart walked down the stairs, as usual, his headphones were in his ear, the music he was listening to blasted through the speakers. The moment he saw Bentley Stuart dropped his phone. That should have been Stiles’ clue. Stuart never dropped his phone._

Stiles shook himself out of the memory. His phone was buzzing again, this time it was Bentley. He ignored that one too. It was his new start. A new Start to whatever the hell h wanted it to be.

                                                            ***

 

Bright and early. Actually he didn’t go to sleep. He was too excited. He filled his travel back with snacks (Reese’s mostly), his phone and phone charger (just in case) and whatever else he might need. By six am there was a honking, Stiles looked down and saw a black Camaro in the driveway. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs, not before saying goodbye to his father.

When he reached the car he noticed that Isaac and Scott were sitting in the back and that left Stiles to sit in the front with Derek.

“So. This will be a three hour and thirty-three minute drive. You up for it?” Derek smirked. Stiles smiled.

“I’m up for anything.”

                                                            ***

 **** _(But you're the one I want)_  
If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do   
(but you're the one I want)   
If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
its true-oo-oo-oo

 **** _Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)   
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)   
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah

 **** _Fast lanes, limousines_  
Baby, there can be no guarantees  
But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee that  
Cause I'm attracted to your passion,  
Be yourself, forget the fashion  
Just keep that smile on your face  
You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting

                                                ****

 

Fifteen minutes into the drive and already Isaac had turned the radio to something that Stiles had never heard of. And he was singing along. Much to Derek’s smile and Scott’s face Stiles actually enjoyed his voice.

“So Stiles. Where are you from? We never got a place. Just the news that the sheriff’s son was back in town.” Derek asked, turning down the radio.

“Uh, I’m from Fairsage. It’s just two hours from us.”

“Why did you come back?” Isaac asked. Stiles looked down.

“I needed a fresh start. Some things happened with my brother and I couldn’t take it anymore. So I wanted to live with my dad. It’s something I’d rather not talk about.”

No one said anything else about it. Derek sensed the uneasiness and turned the radio back up. The song was still playing.

 **** _Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)   
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)   
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah   
(ooh-ooh-oo)

****

**_*****_ **

****

An hour into the drive and Stiles’ phone buzzed. It wasn’t his dad. Once again Bentley called and he was getting frustrated. He ignored the text again, slumping his phone into his bag.

“Everything okay?” Derek whispered.

“Everything’s fine. Just dad checking up on me. It’s fine.”

                                                ****

 

 

****

****

****__  
  
  



End file.
